Tawni's Fairytale
by we're all squares here
Summary: - 'Once Upon a Time' was never how her story began. And her story will never have a 'Happily Ever After'. Because life isn't a fairytale, and you shouldn't expect it to. A fairytale as told by a sarcastic narrator known as Frocked. :Reposted:
1. A Twisted Prologue

**Note: **Reposted from Andy Incoginto/Frocked. :) Toodles~

* * *

**Tawni's Fairytale  
****Prologue: The Fairytale**

* * *

Once upon a time, in a fairytale land oh so very far away, a King and a Queen were granted the best honor of a beautiful baby girl. The baby girl was born with flaxen hair as soft as feathers and eyes as blue as the endless abyss that is the sky. Born from the King and Queen, she was made the fairest princess in the land. Her parents arranged the grandest party to commemorate her birth, inviting all the magical creatures in the land. Though the parties the King and Queen had were always so majestic, the spirits were upset at the invite. Everyone was supposed to bring a present. And presents aren't very cheep.

Only three gifts stood out. From three very strange people. One from a fellow princess, another from a nymph, and the last one from a fairy godmother. The princess, that went with the name of Portlyn, gave her the fairest face in the land. Well, second fairest, next to her own. Because every princess wants to be the best. The nymph gave the princess a voice that could enchant everyone that heard it. And the third? It was from a fairy godmother. And she gave her the strangest gift in the land. It was a gift that wasn't given to any other princess, this one probably being the first. The gift of knowledge. A gift that made this young princess stand out from the crowd.

The baby girl was announced as Tawni. Tawni Hart. Tawni for golden. And everyone rejoiced with the happy King and Queen. This baby girl grew up like any other princess. She grew up lovely, sweet, oh so very kind to everyone. And, in turn, she pricked her finger, or ate a poisoned apple, or perhaps scrubbed floors and pots. And, of course, like every princess out there, she had a pretty face with wonderful hair, and a kind heart.

Tawni's beautiful face and charming voice attracted many suitors, but her wise wisdom told her not to accept any courtship. And, of course, her brightness kept many people away. Because who would want someone smarter than them. No less, a smart princess.

Before you know it, the girl met a handsome prince that had the same beautiful features. He had onyx hair that shined like diamonds and eyes as green as emeralds themselves. She loved him, and he loved her back. The relationship between them sparked. And, of course, she married said prince, in a simple attempt to live her wonderful life. They lived happily ever after in a grand castle that had thousands of rooms. She was kind to everyone and all the people in the kingdom loved her back. Soon, she was the mother to another child. And that child was destined to have a bright future. They lived happily ever after. The end.

Now, as you very well know, fairytales are meant for dreams. Because, in reality, there are no fairytales. Tawni Hart never got a happy ending. And I doubt her beggining was any better. There was no prince, no magical gifts, and no fairytale. She only wishes that she could be as fortunate to get one pleasant thing to happen to her.

Kindly remove this story from your mind and go read something more interesting. Because, from what I know, there are tons of things that are better- happier- to read than Tawni's life. Through her ups and her downs, her life is much more unfortunate than most of the stories in the world.

* * *

**Duuuudes, ILOVEYOU**_ILOVEYOU_ILOVEYOU**~  
**Harryfan94 | Channyrules | Always Juliet | laura | kiim | Midnight Sol | dynamiteword  
**THANKS FOR SUPPORTING!**

Review? :)


	2. The Bad Beginning

**Note: **This is a repost as well. No way do I write this fast.

* * *

**Tawni's Fairytale**  
**Chapter I:** The Bad Beginning

* * *

Once upon a time... no, wait, scratch that. This story will not have a fairy tale beginning. Because, if it did, the whole point of Tawni's life would be completely meaningless and devoid of life and character. Because princesses live wonderful lives in which almost everything goes right for them. And Tawni Hart is no princess.

Now, this little child was born into the corrupted world we call our home (or Earth, if you want to be specific). Tawni Hart's parents were famous celebrities, tied together by fame and fortune. And thus, her fate has been decided for her. She will be famous. She will be rich. And she will be better than Chad Dylan Cooper.

Maybe it had been a mistake. Maybe a coincidence. But, in either case, Tawni Hart and Chad Dylan Cooper were as good as twins. Being born in the same hospital at matching times was rather unfortunate, don't you think? Well, I think so. And this is my story. So it doesn't matter whether we think the same or not. Because this story will go on through my opinions. Very well, let's start.

* * *

Now, if you don't mind, I have to make one more tiny announcement. This story is rather sad. Because aren't all our stories sad? But Tawni's was worse. And it all started in this bad, bad beginning. And this bad, bad beginning started with the birth of Tawni Hart. And the birth of Tawni Hart took place at the Children's Hospital of Los Angeles*. So, to stop my pointless rambling, which will eventually lead to cursing and you defiantly do not want to witness that, I'll give you a warning.

Tawni's story is told by a rather weird young lady that goes under the pseudonymous, Andy. (Fine, _Audreacity_.) Now, scientists all over the world are debating over whether something is wrong with this young lady, for no one can be so angsty and then happy next second, right? But, while all the debating and arguing is going on, Frocked thought she would might as well spread Tawni's story with you.

A story written by someone as... weird as Andy cannot be a stable story. So, be advised, that this story will either make your point of view change, or it will not affect you entirely. Thank you. Enjoy the story.

* * *

Mr. and Mrs. Hart scanned the rows of baby cradles, frowning at the animosity. All the cradles were exactly alike. This could not be where their precious Tawni Hart was being kept- it simply couldn't. No, she was too good and amazing to be blending in.

"Honey, listen, it's all right."

"No, it's not," Mrs. Cooper whined unpleasantly. "That Cooper kid got a gold cradle with maids tending to his every need. My daughter is a thousand times greater than he is and she just... blends in!"

The Harts were quite a sight, for no one ever complained about the room their daughter was placed in. Most new parents begin to coo at their child in a rather embarrassing, but necessary way. Then again, the Harts weren't normal.

Like any other self respecting Hollywood artists, the Harts didn't care for rules- at least, Mrs. Hart didn't. They marched in the room, noses held high with pride and fake enthusiasm creeping on their smiles as they looked into the cradle of Tawni Hart. Upon request, a tiara was placed on her flaxen hair, shimmering in the florescent light of the hospital. Tawni opened one eye. Then the other.

At the sight of two people looking down at you with weird smiles isn't very welcoming, thank you very much. But Tawni Hart, at a small and delicate age of three days, craved attention. And she was getting it.

"Who's a pwetty baby?" Mrs. Hart cooed in a condescending way. It was a line she picked up from television. And from other mothers.

"How's my wittle waby doing?" she continued in the same way. Any normal girl would hide in embarrassment. Or, rather, pretend that the woman was a nut-job and that they were in no way related to them. But to Tawni Hart, adoration and praise were like oxygen. She needed them to live. Even if she was so small.

Mr. Hart began to smile at his wife, both in happiness and shock. In reality, he has never seen his wife act this way. Act happy and relaxed and loving. But, since this is a fairytale, let's just go along with the fact that Ms. Hart was a kind queen and listened to all her subjects. Let's say that she was happy all the time and that she was the most wonderful woman on Earth.

"She looks wonderful. Just like her mother." Mr. Hart commented. It was a compliment... or at least he wanted it to be.

"And who, pray tell, is her mother?" Mrs. Hart said rudely, looking at her husband with wide, accusing eyes. And she should be informed that her husband is a loyal man. But this isn't very queen-like, so just forget about this.

And so, a new baby girl joined the Hart family. But it wasn't without envy. The Coopers envied the Harts, and the Harts envied the Coopers. It was as simple as that, but now, Tawni and Chad will be in the middle of it all.

* * *

So, Tawni was taken home. It's usually a routine for normal parent who give birth say, every two years or so. You know, for those parents who really need a hobby.

Anyway, the little baby was taken to the Hart Mansion where she was tended too and cared for. She was placed in a nice little crib and everyone loved her. Tawni's room was designed only by the best, for the best. People flocked over to the Hart mansion to see the wonderful little baby girl.

But that wasn't how it happened. Mrs. Hart was so excited over the newborn so she tripped over her five inch platform heels. Her husband caught her in the air, but Tawni wasn't that lucky. She fell, face first, into the pet doggy's... errr, leavings. The parents stood there, dazed, as if not believing that they dropped their kid on the first day. When the cries rose throughout the air, the Harts ran over to scoop up little Tawni before anyone could see.

They went inside the house rather curtly, looking back to see if anyone had witnessed their little baby's blunder. When the coast seemed safe enough- and rid of those pesky paparazzi- they raced to the bath tub to calm to wailing baby and to wash of the little doggy no-no off her face (the smell was rather irritating, I could imagine).

Tawni stopped crying and started to watch the expressions on her parent's face. It was a mixture of happiness and curiosity- perhaps a sprinkle of doubt. She smiled contently, then was knocked into unconsciousness (or, to put in a calmer tone, she fell asleep) into the supportive arms of her mother.

And she lived happily ever after with loving and caring support from her parents. At least, that's how she wanted it to be. But that's not how it went.

* * *

* I did not make this place up. It is a real place and Tawni Hart nor Chad Dylan Cooper (Tiffany Thornton/Sterling Knight) was not born there. Thank you for understanding that it is just a random hospital in LA that I googled.

This wasn't the best of my chapters. I actually hate this update. Gosh, but I hope you liked it- it took me a while to write. R&R.

**.!  
**Ya | Channyforeva87  
**.. :)**

**REVIEW!:** It's that little button there. ;D I'll love you forever.


End file.
